Swept Away
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: Being carried away by the ocean's current was the least of Amu's worries that night. Oneshot/Amuto/SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.


_Nuki's Note: _

I was bored and a friend said she'd like for me to write an Amuto beach scene, so here we are :3

WARNING! THERE IS VERY LIGHT HET AT THE END! IT'S LIGHT, BUT HET IS STILL HET.

* * *

**Swept Away**

On a normal night, the soft approaching and departing of the cool salty waves against her feet and the tiny sand pebbles would be soothing for Amu

On a normal night, the soft approaching and departing of the cool salty waves against her feet and the tiny sand pebbles would be soothing for Amu. However, she failed to find luxury of any sort as she trudged along the beach while another figure glided smoothly behind her.

"It's dangerous for a lady to be out alone at night, even on the beach." Ikuto argued once more, though he kept his voice steady and relaxed.

Amu puffed her cheeks after snorting. "I'd rather take my chances with thugs than with you."

In response, Ikuto snatched Amu's hand forcefully. After her feet failed her, he brought her to the ground, knees bent next to hers and hands pinning both of her wrists. Amu stuck her tongue out at the cat's triumphant smirk.

"If I can do that to you within thirty seconds, imagine what a group of hormone driven men can do to you. And in such weak clothing as well, haven't you ever realized how easy it is to rip a bikini right off a girl's body?" Ikuto sighed.

Amu closed her eyes, attempting to shove the truth far into the depths of her mind. "Can you let me go? You might get yourself in trouble because there are still sane people walking on the beach."

Ikuto obeyed Amu's request and continued walking behind her. She wondered how far he would follow her. She had a hotel room to return to, but as usual, Ikuto had just popped up out of no where and followed her all day long. Wherever he planned to go, her line was drawn at allowing him to follow her into the hotel. There was no way she'd allow that. On top of the fact that there was no telling how far Ikuto would let _his _hormones take him, Amu was on a high school field trip. She would more than likely fall into a deep pit of trouble if she was caught with him.

Ikuto abruptly yanked Amu's arm once more, slamming her into his unclothed upper body. Even though years had passed, Amu was still far shorter than the cat boy; in fact the top of her head merely reached the edges of his shoulders.

"What was that for? That hurt!" The pink haired girl hissed through her teeth, trying to pull away.

"Just now, a group of guys were looking at you." Ikuto snapped back with the same sting in his tone.

Amu felt her heart lurch at her rib cage. Anxiously she brought her head side to side in search for the group. She barely even noticed that she was now clinging to Ikuto's arm, tightly.

"Got'cha!" Ikuto snickered, bringing Amu around to the front of his body.

Amu felt their abdomens touch as the boy pressed her closer. One hand held her back in place while the other brought Amu's cheek to his chest. She could hear his heart beating regularly, much in contrast to hers, which was racing exceptionally fast.

"It's a good thing I'm not a pervert, you know." Ikuto breathed, fiddling with the tie on the top part of Amu's swimsuit. "Otherwise you would be in a really unfortunate position."

Amu inhaled through her nose and sealed her mouth. She couldn't give in, she wouldn't give in. And yet they were alone. There was no one around them anymore. They were isolated on the shore, and it was dark.

The girl gave in.

She wrapped her arms around Ikuto, and brought her entire body pressing against him as hard as she could. Greedily Ikuto took the OK signal and undid her tie. He spent several minutes kissing, licking, and playing with her finally well developed chest before slipping off her bottom half and putting his fingers to work. Amu melted under the immense pressure, even though a ping of regret caught her head. But once Ikuto slipped off the shorts he had been wearing, Amu decided it was too late to stop or go back now.

Besides, what her friends and teachers at the hotel didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


End file.
